Scars!
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Algumas cicatrizes podem ser mais profundas do que elas aparentam ser! O mesmo pode-se dizer da cicatriz que Regina sem acima de seu lábio. A historia por trás de uma pequena cicatriz que transmite toda a dor que ela sente.


O sol brilhava mais uma vez pelos campos naquela bela tarde de primavera. Os pais saíam com seus filhos para desfrutarem à tarde em família. Um piquenique, passeios de cavalo pelos campos eram exemplos de atividades que faziam parte da rotina de todas as pessoas daquele reino.

Com exceção de uma criança que parecia caminhar sozinha, sem a companhia de ninguém. Era uma menina que possuía uma beleza rara. Tinha cabelos negros como a noite e belíssimos olhos castanhos. Encantava todas as pessoas que a viam, com a sua pureza, inocência e principalmente um grande coração.

Seus brilhosos cabelos negros estavam soltos e batiam em suas costas. Isso influenciava para iluminar os belos olhos castanhos intensos da menina. Tão diferente de Cora, sua mãe, eram que os habitantes de um vilarejo próximo sempre comentavam quando a viam.

Regina tinha apenas oito anos de idade, mas já se mostrava cansada pela extenuante rotina que era submetida por Cora. Ela não podia ter uma infância como a de outras meninas. Não brincava nunca, pois sempre tinha aulas de postura, etiqueta e tudo para que a transformasse numa dama para enfim poder se casar com alguém influente.

Mas, tudo aquilo era o que Cora queria e não Regina. Aos oito anos de idade, casamento não é uma palavra que povoa a cabeça de uma criança. Regina nem sabia o que uma menina de sua idade gostava de fazer. Queria ter uma infância, mas nem sabia como ser uma criança. Na maioria das vezes se enxergava como uma adulta em miniatura.

Regina gostava de usar os seus cabelos soltos, já que sempre tinha que usar coques apertados que faziam sua cabeça latejar. Não podia sequer reclamar da dor que sentia, já que Cora sempre dizia que uma dama nunca poderia reclamar de nada, apenas abrir um sorriso e andar pelo salão. Regina abria um sorriso em seu rosto, mas assim que ficava sozinha em seu quarto, se desfazia daquele coque opressor e deixava algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

Mas hoje Regina não tinha motivos para tristezas. Havia conseguido autorização de sua mãe para que saísse sozinha. Queria aproveitar a tarde e ser uma criança como todas as outras. Admirava outras crianças andando a cavalo. Seu sonho era um dia poder cavalgar pelos campos, mas Cora nunca a deixaria. Uma das crianças vendo o olhar de Regina veio falar com ela.

- Quer andar a cavalo? – perguntou Nora.

- Desculpe-me! Mas creio que isto não será possível. Minha mãe nunca me deixaria andar a cavalo. E eu nem sei cavalgar. – responde Regina com um sorriso tímido.

- Isso não será um problema. Eu posso te ensinar. Isso se você quiser aprender. Costumo ser uma das melhores aqui no reino. Posso ser sua professora. – diz Nora estendendo a mão para Regina se levantar.

Regina fica olhando durante algum tempo para a mão estendida de Nora para ela. Ela reluta em aceitar a ajuda de Nora, mas resolve aceitar. A vontade que tinha de aprender a cavalgar era maior do que o medo que sentia de sua mãe.

- Você vai me ensinar a cavalgar? – pergunta Regina com brilho em seus olhos.

- Claro que sim! Qual seria o seu nome? – pergunta Nora.

- Meu nome é Regina. Regina Mills! E qual é o seu nome?

Regina notou que o rosto da jovem menina a sua frente empalideceu de uma hora para outra. Geralmente era essa a reação das outras pessoas quando Regina falava o seu nome. Parecia que o nome Mills carregava uma espécie de maldição, porque toda vez que pronunciava o seu sobrenome para qualquer pessoa, a primeira reação de todo mundo era se afastar imediatamente dela. Devia ser por causa da fama de bruxa que Cora tinha em seu reino. Isso sempre entristeceu a garota. Deixou escapar algumas lágrimas em seu rosto e falou.

- Eu entendo que não queira me ensinar mais a andar de cavalo. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece comigo. Eu já me acostumei.

- Eu apenas me assustei com o seu sobrenome. E você é Regina e não a sua mãe. A propósito, eu me chamo Nora. – diz Nora readquirindo a sua cor natural.

- Verdade? Eu posso aprender a cavalgar mesmo? – pergunta Regina com um olhar pueril.

- É claro que é verdade! Eu percebi quando você estava me olhando andando a cavalo que era isso que você queria. E eu te ofereci ajuda. E eu vou te ajudar. – responde Nora sorrindo.

- Nora! Que bonito nome! Quando irei aprender a cavalgar? – pergunta Regina ansiosa.

- Agora! Quer dizer, se você quiser agora! – diz Nora.

- Eu vou realizar um grande sonho que eu tenho. Quero aprender agora.

Regina e Nora andaram juntas para onde o cavalo da menina estava parado. Primeiramente Nora ensinou algumas dicas básicas para Regina, como prender a sela no animal, como evitar quedas desnecessárias, a forma correta de se montar no animal e várias outras dicas. Regina escutava tudo aquilo com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Tinha toda a atenção concentrada nos conselhos de Nora. Com toda atenção que possuía em seus oito anos de idade.

- Agora! Que tal irmos para a prática? Que tal dar uma cavalgada agora? – pergunta Nora.

- Agora? Não seria melhor deixar mais tarde. Quer dizer, seria melhor no começo eu te observar para ver como que se anda. – gaguejava Regina.

- Regina! Você está com medo? – questiona Nora.

- Não! Eu não estou com medo. Eu nunca fico com medo de nada. – diz Regina tentando demonstrar que não sentia medo.

- Eu sei que acabei de te conhecer, mas eu posso ver o medo que você tem em seus olhos. Não precisa ficar com medo. Confie em você e saberá como conduzir o animal.

- Eu posso estar com um pouco de medo. Mas, não vou deixar esse meu medo me impedir de realizar um sonho. – Regina diz isso mais para si mesma.

Regina respirou profundamente e foi caminhando para o cavalo. Passou as mãos na crina do animal e sussurrou algumas palavras em seu ouvido. O cavalo a ouvia atentamente como se a entendesse. Seguiu todas as dicas que foram dadas por Nora. Deu um sorriso vitorioso quando viu que havia conseguido montar o animal. E saiu andando por aí. Começou a cavalgar timidamente, mas com o tempo, sentiu que estava cada vez mais segura para andar cada vez mais rápido. Gostava dessa liberdade e pela primeira vez em sua vida se sentia dona de seu próprio corpo. O ar gelado que ressoava em seu corpo e fez sentir uma única vez na vida que tinha encontrado um lugar que ela se sentia bem. Depois de algum tempo cavalgando, Regina sentiu uma força invisível que a impedia de executar o mais simples gesto. Não conseguia mover um único músculo de seu corpo. Estava desesperada, pois já imaginava o que seria. E isso a machucava e a deprimia. Lágrimas insistiam em cair, e Regina foi erguida pelo ar. Com os olhos embaçados de suas lágrimas viu a sua mãe.

- Regina, minha querida. O que você pensa que está fazendo? Uma dama como você não fica cavalgando por aí igual a um homem sem modos. Você não aprende mesmo. Era isso o que você queria fazer quando pediu para caminhar? Vamos para casa imediatamente.

Com apenas um gesto de suas mãos, Regina percebeu que já estava ao lado de sua mãe. Olhou para Nora que estava em pânico e falou com ela.

- Nora! Obrigada por tudo. E me desculpe esta situação.

Regina se sentia deprimida com tudo aquilo que aconteceu. Nora apenas acenou com a cabeça quando ouviu o que Regina lhe disse. Mas, o medo a impediu de formular alguma resposta para Regina. Com isso, Regina voltou para casa com sua mãe. Ao chegar, Cora briga com sua filha.

- Eu esperava mais de você! Regina Mills cavalgando igual uma dessas camponesas pelo campo. Nós temos uma reputação a zelar. Futuramente irá se casar com algum rei e se tornar uma rainha poderosa. Não é aceitável ficar sem modos andando por aí.

- Eu só queria aprender a cavalgar. E aquela jovem me ensinou. Não vejo nada de errado nisso. Eu só queria me divertir uma vez na vida. – desafiou Regina.

- Regina! Minha filha! Você um dia vai entender que eu estou fazendo o melhor para você. Uma dama não se cria de uma noite para outra. Precisa de dedicação e de muitas horas de treino. Quando se casar perceberá tudo isso.

- Eu não quero me casar! – gritou Regina chorando.

- Você quer que eu case. Eu tenho apenas oito anos de idade. Eu não tenho infância e a culpa é sua. Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio!

Cora não respondeu nada, apenas deu um tapa no rosto de sua filha. A menina não imaginava que sua mãe faria isso. Levou suas mãos ao rosto, deixou apenas uma lágrima escorrer pela sua face rubra e correu para o seu quarto.

- Isso mesmo! Vá para o seu quarto! E o aproveite muito bem, já que ficará alguns dias presa dentro dele. – responde Cora com olhar de superioridade.

- Ah, e da próxima vez a punição será mais severa Regina. – ameaça Cora.

Regina entrou em seu quarto e se deitou em sua cama. Apenas chorava. Não tinha forças para fazer mais nada. Não conseguia falar uma palavra que fosse. Só conseguia chorar. Algumas horas depois, tentou abrir a porta de seu quarto e estava trancada. Seu rosto ainda continha marcas dos dedos de sua mãe nele. Deitada em sua cama Regina falou para si mesma.

- Tudo isso só por ter cavalgado hoje à tarde. Por quê? Mas eu gostei tanto de andar a cavalo. Foi tão bom. – diz Regina até adormecer.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Regina foi se olhar no espelho e percebeu que tinha uma cicatriz acima do seu lábio. Ficou desesperada com aquela marca que havia aparecido em seu rosto, pois antes de dormir, havia apenas as marcas do forte tapa que levou de sua mãe. Agora, que a marca do tapa havia sumido, tinha uma cicatriz estampada em sua face. Algumas lágrimas caíram no rosto da jovem menina.

Correu até a porta de seu quarto e percebeu que a mesma ainda se encontrava trancada. Desesperada começou a socar a porta com a esperança de ser socorrida por alguém. Precisava receber carinho depois da péssima noite que teve. Nunca havia dormido tão mal em toda a sua vida. Toda a noite da menina foi povoada com pesadelos terríveis e ela acordava sem forças nenhumas, até para respirar tinha dificuldades. Acordou com seus olhos inchados e doloridos de tanto que havia chorado na noite anterior. Chorou pelo castigo de sua mãe, mas sua tristeza era pelo fato que nunca mais poderia cavalgar novamente. Nunca havia se sentido tão livre igual àquela tarde, e saber que nunca mais poderia repetir aquela experiência novamente a deprimia profundamente.

A porta sendo destrancada assustou a menina que voltou correndo para a sua cama. A porta finalmente se abriu e Cora entrou no quarto de sua filha. A autoridade no olhar da mãe encheu Regina de medo. Cora chegou perto do rosto de sua filha e a ameaçou.

- Espero que tenha aprendido a lição ontem. Não quero te ver em cima de algum cavalo nunca mais, ouviu bem Regina. Ah, e muito menos falando com qualquer camponesa. Principalmente com aquela Dora, que anda vestida igual um menino.

- O nome dela é Nora minha mãe. – respondeu Regina.

- Regina! Você não era assim. O que está acontecendo com você minha filha?

- Nada minha mãe. Eu só gostaria de poder cavalgar novamente. Nunca tive uma sensação tão prazerosa em minha vida. Espero que entenda isso.

- Você me conhece e sabe de tudo o que eu sou capaz Regina. E a pessoa que você nunca gostaria de enfrentar sou eu. Eu não hesito em cumprir as minhas ameaças. Diga-me uma coisa? Você já reparou em certa cicatriz em cima do seu lábio? Presentinho meu para você minha querida.

Uma expressão de horror nasceu no rosto de Regina. Aquela cicatriz que havia aparecido misteriosamente em seu rosto tinha sido provocada pela sua própria mãe. Regina a olhou tristemente, mas pode notar que o olhar que Cora retribuía para ela era de satisfação ao ver o pânico que crescia em seus olhos.

- Regina! Tire essa tristeza de seu rosto, porque temos compromissos para esta tarde. Vamos ao vilarejo. Nós iremos a uma costureira para fazer um vestido novo para você. Fomos convidadas para um baile e quero que seja a menina mais bonita e educada da festa. Tem que pensar em seu futuro.

Regina apenas queria que sua mãe saísse de seu quarto. Queria ficar sozinha. Nem isso poderia acontecer, pois logo teria que sair com sua mãe. Onde mais uma vez teria que colocar um sorriso falso em seu rosto, e fingir que sua vida era a mais bela possível. Mas, somente o seu coração saberia a dor que ela sentia. Aos oito anos ela não queria se preocupar com nada, porém parecia que carregava o peso do mundo em suas costas. E sempre que olhasse seu rosto em algum espelho aquela cicatriz estaria lá para mostrar que a única vez que se sentiu feliz em sua vida havia sido punida por isso.

Regina havia passado horas torturantes na casa da costureira. Queria chorar, queria fugir dali para algum lugar que somente ela conhecesse e que poderia ficar sozinha. A cada sorriso que seu rosto dava, era como se sua pele fosse se dissipar em meio a tanta tristeza que sentia. E sua alma era perfurada pelos olhares de Cora, que parecia a condenar por cada atitude dela.

Algumas horas mais tarde, quando Regina e sua mãe saíram da casa da costureira, Regina viu um garotinho caído no chão, com um grande machucado em seus joelhos. Ele parecia estar assustado e sem ter ninguém que pudesse ajuda-lo. Regina não pensou e foi em socorro do garoto. Estendeu sua mão e ajudou para que ele pudesse se levantar. Pegou um lenço de pano de sua pequena bolsa de mão e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto do menino.

- Está tudo com você? – perguntou Regina preocupada.

- Eu caí e não estava conseguindo me levantar. Você foi a primeira que parou para me ajudar. Muito obrigado.

- Você não quer ajuda para chegar até sua casa?

- Não precisa! Eu não quero te atrapalhar. – disse o garoto andando mancando.

- Mas você não está em condições para chegar até sua casa no estado que você está.

- Regina! Ele disse que não precisa de ajuda para chegar até sua casa. Qual parte você não entendeu? – interrompeu Cora.

- Aquela senhora está certa. Daqui a pouco eu já estou em casa e minha mãe cuida desse machucado para mim. – responde o garoto.

- Posso pelo menos saber o seu nome? – perguntou Regina.

- Meu nome é Daniel!

- Daniel! Bonito o seu nome! A proposito, eu me chamo Regina.

- Então, boa noite Regina e obrigado por tudo. – responde Daniel.

Quando Regina ia se despedir de Daniel, Cora a puxa não deixando a filha se despedir do garoto. O olhar de Cora para Regina era de extrema desaprovação e Regina temia novamente pela reação de sua mãe.

- Regina! Você acha que irá chegar aonde com esse grande coração que você insiste em manter? – diz Cora.

- Aquele garoto estava machucado e eu quis somente ajudá-lo. –diz Regina tentando explicar tudo a sua mãe.

- Quando você irá aprender que não se ajuda qualquer pessoa. Minha filha eu quero que aprenda isso! – diz Cora sacudindo sua filha.

- Qualquer pessoa? Ele nem conseguia se levantar e isso para mim não é ser qualquer pessoa. Ele precisava de mim e eu fiz o que meu coração pediu. – diz Regina com lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Qualquer pessoa sim minha filha. Ele é provavelmente mais um morto de fome. E somente você não enxerga isso. A sua inocência não ajuda. Eu errei em sua educação. Você acha que sendo boa chegará a algum lugar minha filha? Você será passada para trás facilmente. – diz Cora furiosamente.

- Eu não te entendo mãe. Por que você é tão amarga assim. Por quê?

- Eu não sou amarga. Apenas quero o melhor para você. E Regina, você nem é capaz de ver tudo o que eu faço pensando em seu futuro.

- E se eu disser que eu não quero pensar em meu futuro agora. Eu não quero me casar. Eu não quero que você se preocupe com meu futuro. Deixa que com o meu futuro eu me preocupe na hora certa.

- Regina! Pare de ser tola garota. Eu estou tentando ser compreensiva com você, mas isso não está sendo o suficiente. Você quer uma educação severa, você a terá. E não venha implorar mais tarde para eu ser mais condescendente que eu não serei. – responde Cora com fúria em seu olhar.

- Vá em frente. Castigue-me mais uma vez. Afinal é somente isso o que você sabe fazer. Quando sente que algo foge ao seu controle, você me castiga. Usa magia para me ferir. É o que eu sinto que fará agora. Vamos! Faça! – desafia Regina.

Regina sentiu a palma de sua mão borbulhar e uma marca fina estava nascendo em sua mão. Mais uma cicatriz causada por Cora estava aparecendo em seu corpo. Sentia uma ardência insuportável que ficou latejando. O mesmo acontecia com a cicatriz que estava acima de seus lábios. Olhava para sua mãe e via um semblante de prazer ao notar que Cora parecia estar feliz ao olhar todo o seu sofrimento. Cora gostava de saber que sua filha sofria com toda a dor que sentia. Para Cora, aquele era a única forma de sua filha entrar na linha. Feri-la! Deixá-la marcada! Para que quando ela visse as marcas pelo seu corpo reconhecesse que nunca deveria desobedecê-la.

Durante toda a vida de Regina ela sempre foi acometida por toda a fúria de Cora. Sofria! Chorava! Porém a cada vez que ela desagrava Cora, mais e mais cicatrizes brotavam no corpo de Regina. Sempre finas e imperceptíveis a grande maioria que convivia com Regina, era algo como se só ela mesma pudesse ver. Elas serviam como lembretes dolorosos para a jovem Regina, que se sentia desconfortável toda vez que tocava suas próprias cicatrizes. Era um ardor provocado em cicatrizes causadas por magia. Elas nunca diminuíram com o tempo, ficavam sempre do mesmo tamanho, mas à medida que o tempo passava essas feridas se tornavam mais dolorosas, como sua vida havia ficado.

Havia adquirido magia e uma das primeiras coisas que Regina fez com o seu novo poder, foi fazer todas aquelas cicatrizes sumissem de seu corpo. Com exceção de apenas uma. A primeira cicatriz causada por Cora, aquela acima de seu lábio, ficou intacta, no mesmo lugar como se representasse toda a dor que sentia em seu coração. As marcas sumiram de seu corpo, mas não de seu coração, que ainda continuava cravejado de feridas que doíam demasiadamente.

Quase ninguém notava uma pequena cicatriz acima do lábio de Regina. Mas ela estava ali para simbolizar toda dor que ela sentia. Todas as pessoas em vez de notar aquela marca no rosto da jovem eram hipnotizadas pelo olhar intenso que irradiava de seus olhos castanhos. Regina preferia assim! Gostava de sentir que tinha influência sobre todos ao seu redor, pois assim, criava a ilusão de que não sofreria mais.


End file.
